Mirror Madness
by 2sidez-Samecoin
Summary: Fic 2. Find out what happens when Sonic and the others discover a mysterious mirror. Can the mirror's guardian keep it from falling into the wrong hands or will chaos rule the day. Humor comes in later chapters.I hope.


Hi there every one. This is my second fic. I decided to put this story to paper since the other one isn't doing so hot. My idea for this one came from different places. I hope you like this one.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co. It would be interesting if I did though. Rosada the Hedgehog is mine though. So you need to ask to use her.**

Now on to the story.

**Mirror Madness**

**Chapter One**

**A mirror, its guardian, and Knuckles **

There was pounding on the door as the enemy was trying to get to the mirror. "You must take the mirror and go." Professor Miles Prower said.

"But Professor where should I go?" Rosada replied. Rosada is a light pink hedgehog with light purple eyes. She prefers to wear black most of the time. She has a balance between seriousness and playfulness. Rosada likes to help and be around Professor Prower. She is sometimes called Rosa for short. She has powers that are based off of her emotions and the emotions of others.

"Give me the mirror." Rosada handed him the mirror. "Show me thirty years ago." The mirror glowed and images of the past were shown in the face of the mirror.

"I understand." Rosada took the mirror back. "Create Portal!" Before them appeared a portal to the past.

"Go, you must protect that mirror. It must never fall into the hands of evil." Professor Prower told Rosada. She walked to the portal but then stopped.

"Professor, I want to stay and help you."

"No, you must go through that portal."

"But…I…How will I know when to come back."

"Just trust your heart. Here." He tossed her a ruby pendant.

"What's this?"

"If you ever lose the mirror, use this pendant. It can track it."

"Ok. Goodbye Professor." She hugged him and went through the portal. When she had landed she was in the past. After looking around she saw that the area she was in was secluded.

_'I guess this will be a good place to stay.'_ Rosada thought to her self. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her thoughts. When she opened her eyes there was a small house in front of her. With the mirror still in hand she went inside.

The house had the basic things inside. There was a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, a dinning room, and even a guest room. Rosada went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. There wasn't much food in there but she wasn't worried. Then she went to her bedroom. She put the mirror and the pendant in one of the compartments of the dresser. Then she went over to the bed and sat down.

_'Not bad for my first attempt at creating a house.'_ She sighed. "Why?" She laid back. "Why did he make me leave? I could have protected both of us and the mirror." She started to get upset. _'Professor Prower is like a father to me. I never knew my real parents. I would do any thing to protect him.'_ Rosada ended up crying herself to sleep.

The next morning she woke up and went to the dresser and grabbed the mirror. _'I guess I should figure out were I am exactly.'_' She thought to herself. She looked into the face of the mirror. "Where am I?" She asked it. The mirror showed her that she was about 20 miles from Station Square. _'Hmm… I should go there later. But for now…'_ "Show me Angel Island." When the images of the floating island appeared she said, "Create Portal!" _'This will be soooooo cool, but I must be careful. I mustn't do any thing that will change the future. Since the guardian of the Master Emerald now is different echidna than the one in my time it SHOULD be safe, but then again…'_

Rosada walked through the portal. She was now on Angel Island. "This place is beautiful. It's so peaceful also." She said after looking around. Rosada started to walk around. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she felt like she was being pulled to some place. After walking for some time she stopped. "Wow! It's soooooo pretty, and yet so powerful at the same time. That must be the Master Emerald." She walked closer to it and then stopped again. "It feels weird being in its presence." Rosada closed her eyes. _'Strange…I feel connected to it some how. I guess that's because its power can be ruled by emotions just like my own.' _Some time had passed before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The guardian of the Master Emerald questioned. His strong voice had managed to pull Rosada out of her trance like state. She opened her eyes again and turned around to look at her questioner. Their eyes met but she still hadn't replied. "I'll ask you again: who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry…" It took her a moment to regain her full senses. "My name is..." She didn't want to say her name for fear that it might have a negative affect on the future. "…Rosa. I mean no harm to you or this island. I only came to admire its beauty. " She had wanted to say '…or the Master Emerald', but she didn't want to arouse further suspicion.

"Hmmm…" He looked her over once more and sensed no malice within her. "My name is Knuckles. I'm the guardian of the Master Emerald. Welcome." Rosada shook his hand. "I have a question for you." Even though he sensed on malice from her, he did sense her mirror.

"Okay…" Rosada was a bit nervous that he had a question for her. _'Uh oh, I did something right? He's suspicious. What shall I do now? Maybe coming here wasn't the best idea. I must remain calm. Yes, remain calm. That's all I can do right now.'_ "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know what is it you have with you." Rosada gave him a confused look. She knew perfectly well what he was talking about, but she needed a bit of time to think.

"What do you mean exactly?" She asked.

"What I mean is that I can sense that you have something of power with you." Knuckles replied.

'_D---, d---, and d--- again. He sensed the mirror. Man…I didn't mean to swear, but he can't hear my thoughts anyway. What do I do now? Should I tell him the truth? It could change the future, but I don't want to lie. Oh well…' _She took the mirror out her pocket and showed him.

"Is that what I'm sensing?" Rosada nodded. "That? That hand mirror is what I'm sensing?" Rosada nodded again. Knuckles became annoyed. "Really? Then prove it to me. Show me what it can do!"

'_This is just great. Now he wants me to show him. Oh forgive me father. Wait one minute did I just 'say' father? I meant Professor.' _"How about I tell you instead. This mirror can show you anybody anywhere." Knuckles gave her a skeptical look. "Okay, Okay, fine." She walked over to Knuckles and showed him the face of the mirror. "Okay, give me the name of one of your friends."

"Rouge the Bat."

"Show me Rouge the Bat." The face of the mirror once again started to swirl. When it stopped, Knuckles and Rosada were looking at Rouge. She was flying somewhere with a simile on her face. The mirror also showed her destination: Angel Island. "Clear mirror." Rosada said.

"Rosa, how is this possible?" He asked.

"Its long story, but because of this mirror's powers I have to protect it. I have to go now, but is it alright if I can visit you from time to time?"

"I guess."

"Great! I'll see you soon then." _'Man, I have got to stop flip-flopping. One moment I'm concerned about consequences, the next minute I don't. I could use your guidance right about now professor.' _Rosada ran into the forest. When she believed she was far enough away from Knuckles she created a portal home.

As Knuckles watched Rosada run away he had formed new questions that he may ask her. When she ran out of sight he remembered what he had saw in the mirror. "I must keep the Master Emerald out of that bat's hands." He walked closer to the emerald and got into a protective stance. "She won't get it this time."

When she returned home, Rosada went straight to her room. She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. "Look at me. I've been here only one full day and I probably messed up the future."

'I wonder how fa…the Professor is doing.' She turned to lie on her side, and began to recall her last few moments with Professor Prower.

'_"Professor, I want to stay and help you."_

_"No, you must go through that portal."_

_"But…I…How will I know when to come back."_

_"Just trust your heart. Here."_

_"What's this?"_

_"If you ever lose the mirror, use this pendant. It can track it."_

_"Ok. Goodbye Professor."_

_Trust my heart? But how Professor? Had I trusted my heart I would still be with you. I would still be with my family. So how Professor? How can I trust my heart when both my heart and my mind are confused? There is no invention that either you or I could make to fix this. Help me father!' _

Rosada got up ate, showered, and then went to sleep. Before she had slipped into the realm of dreams she hoped that she was strong enough to clear her heart and mind, and that she would be able to keep her own powers in check while being in such a confused state.

**2sidez: Hi. Did you like? Did our master do well? Yes? Then click the pretty review button.**

**Samecoin: Sidez, what are you doing?**

**2sidez: Asking people if they liked the story.**

**Samecoin: Did you have to say 'pretty review button'?**

**2sidez: yes.**

**Samecoin: _rolls her eyes_ You are hopeless. You know that?**

**2sidez: Ummm…**

**Shadow: These two…need help.**

_I know…_

**2sidez: Shadow! _Runs over and hugs him_ You know Shadow, its that time again.**

**Shadow: Great…**

**2sidez-Samecoin & Shadow: I can't be you and I can't use mind control.**

**Samecoin & Shadow: Why do we have to say that?**

**2sidez: Because coin, you are my partner and Shadow comes in at the right time. Besides _we_ ****want you to.**

**Samecoin: We?**

_Umm, hi?_

**Samecoin: ohhhh. -.-; Please review.**


End file.
